


Summer Lovin'

by ZippyZapmeister



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Beach Sex, Cunnilingus, F/F, Futanari, Ice Cream, Licking, Public Blow Jobs, what the fuck i was typing in 'licking' and found out that 'eye licking' is a tag on here, yall are weird.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 15:53:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11084916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZippyZapmeister/pseuds/ZippyZapmeister
Summary: Ruby joins Kanan for some ice cream on the beach.





	Summer Lovin'

**Author's Note:**

> "If I get hot during lessons, I have an ice cream and then play at the beach. Talk about a perfect schedule!" -Kanan, in SIF

Kanan was never much of a scholar. Although she adored her science classes, pretty much everything else was  _ tolerable _ at best. Especially during the warmer months, Kanan found herself seconds away from dozing off in class, both from the heat and the boring lessons...thankfully (or perhaps not-so thankfully), Dia was always there to scold her if she started nodding off. 

 

As soon as the day ended, Kanan was wide-awake, dashing out of the building. There was no practice for Aqours that day, which left Kanan to partake in her favorite summer ritual: ice cream on the beach. She had to work at the diving shop for a while that evening, but she decided that she could spare a little time to lounge around. She went home and changed into a dark blue crop top and washed-out jeans before walking to the shopping center just a couple of minutes away. It was buzzing with students who were hanging out after school, including some familiar faces.

 

One of those familiar faces just happened to be Ruby Kurosawa, who was looking around nervously while looking through the window of a jewelry store, still in her school uniform.  _ Such expensive taste, _ Kanan thought, snickering a little bit under her breath. She stretched a little bit, basking in the warmth of the sun, before walking over to Ruby. She made sure to approach her from the front, knowing how easily scared Ruby was (and how loud she could scream). “Ruby-chan,” Kanan called as she came.

 

Despite how cautious Kanan was, Ruby still jumped and shrieked, causing a couple of people to turn and look. “K-Kanan-senpai!” Ruby was trembling even after recognizing Kanan, obviously a bit shaken by her appearance. “Uh...hi...”

 

“Hello! Whatcha lookin’ at?” Kanan moved closer, trying to peer into the window through Ruby’s perspective. 

 

Ruby pointed to the necklace with a diamond-shaped red gem, smiling a little. “That one...see? It’s a ruby shaped like a diamond! It’d be really cool if I could get a ruby-shaped diamond necklace, too...”

 

“Oh, so you and Dia-chan could match! That’d be super cute!” Even though Dia was quite adamant about her name not being related to diamonds, Kanan knew she’d appreciate the sentiment.

 

Ruby nodded and turned away, still fidgeting. She seemed to be more on edge than usual, eyeing Kanan anxiously. “U-um, how about you? I mean...wh-what brings you here?”

 

“I was just gonna get some ice cream and lounge around the beach,” she said, shrugging dismissively. “Not coming to shop for diamonds or anything.”

 

That made Ruby laugh a little bit, and Kanan smiled. “Really? That...that sounds fun...”

 

Kanan could tell that Ruby wanted to come but was too afraid to ask; that was just fine for her. She didn’t mind picking up the slack a little. Also, Ruby was pretty fun to hang out with, but Kanan hardly spent time with her outside of Aqours or without Dia tagging along. It’d be nice to get some one-on-one time.  _ After all, my friends are the most important, _ Kanan thought. “Say, Ruby-chan, you should come along,” Kanan suggested, rustling Ruby’s hair a little bit. “I’ll treat, there’s a shop just around the corner.”

 

Ruby’s whole face lit up. “Ah, th-thank you, Kanan-senpai! I really appreciate it...”

 

“Don’t mention it. Let’s go get those cones, alright?”

* * *

Ruby had gotten a strawberry scoop, while Kanan had went with the classic vanilla, along with some sprinkles. Ruby lapped at her cone like a little kitten; Kanan had to admit, it was kind of cute, and she couldn’t help staring. Not only that, but Ruby had noticed her looking as they walked to the beach, and the way her face turned pink with embarrassment was too cute to resist. By the time they got there, Ruby was blushing up a storm.

 

They plopped down a couple of feet away from the shore, safe from the waves’ reach. “Ah, this is the life,” Kanan moaned, slowly chipping away at her ice cream. Ruby was down to her cone, by then; she  _ did _ adore sweets, after all. “School is so boring! I wish I could just spend more time out here by the sea instead.”

 

“It does feel really nice out here,” Ruby said, nibbling on her cone. Even  _ that _ was cute! Kanan wanted to pat her head, but she wasn’t sure how well it would go over.

 

They ate in silence, sometimes making a remark about Aqours or the weather or schoolwork, but mostly just enjoying each other’s company. Kanan kept catching Ruby sneaking a peek at her, but didn’t make a remark on it. Ruby had been staring ever since they met in the shopping center, so Kanan just chalked it up to nervousness and continued eating away at her ice cream. Ruby had finally finished hers, but Kanan’s was starting to melt, though all of the sprinkles had been long since eaten. “Oh, darn it. I’m such a slow eater,” Kanan mumbled. She licked a stream of vanilla off of one side of the cone, but another was running down the other side. Soon, it dripped down onto her lap, making her growl in frustration. However, the other drops of ice cream seemed to have a different plan; they instead fell onto her sculpted abs, successfully cooling down her skin but also creating a sticky mess. “Ah! I forgot to get napkins! Hmm...the shop isn’t  _ too _ far from here, maybe I can-”

 

“K-Kanan-senpai,” Ruby said, her face as red as a tomato, “if you want, I can...I can clean it off...”

 

“Oh! Thanks a ton, Ruby-chan,” Kanan said quickly, still trying to stop the stream of ice cream from trickling down her stomach. The mess was well-made by then, but Kanan assumed Ruby had a handkerchief or something of the sort in her bag.

 

That assumption turned out to be quite a bit off the mark.

 

“Uh, o-okay. Here I go...” Ruby swallowed hard and rose up on her knees, still not reaching Kanan’s height. She seemed hesitant, but she gently pushed Kanan back onto the sand by her shoulders, causing Kanan to squeal and drop the offending ice cream cone. 

 

“Hey, Ruby-chan, wh-what are you-”

 

“I said I’d clean it off,” Ruby said, not meeting Kanan’s eyes. She was straddling Kanan, but crawled down her body so that her face was mere inches away from the skin of Kanan’s stomach, pulled taut over her muscles. Seeing Ruby staring at them so ravenously kind of made her regret only wearing a crop top, but she was powerless to stop Ruby, instead paralyzed into only being able to watch. Licking her lips, Ruby leaned down and started to lick away the cool treat, eyes shut. Her tongue was slightly cool from the ice cream, but still warm and completely capable of making Kanan squirm.

 

Ruby was relentless in her assault, going after every stray drop of ice cream and slurping it up happily. Her tongue dipped into Kanan’s navel once or twice, causing Kanan to sigh. At some point, Ruby started to place kisses on Kanan’s hot skin, going from small pecks to sloppy, open-mouthed smooches. Kanan was starting to think that Ruby had a bit of an ulterior motive...

 

Then again, Kanan wasn’t complaining; every touch from Ruby went straight to her groin, and before she knew it, her pants were feeling a lot tighter than before. Having Ruby’s face and sweet mouth so close to her stiffening cock was a temptation of the highest caliber. Ruby’s body was positioned between Kanan’s legs, and her chest was pressed against the growing bulge in Kanan’s jeans. There was no way Ruby hadn’t noticed it by then, especially with the way Kanan was reflexively jerking her hips upward. When she looked down, she saw that Ruby was looking back up, still licking away...even though all of the ice cream was gone.

 

Kanan was blushing too, wanting more but hesitating to ask. Ruby apparently wasn’t afraid to advance things herself, no matter how bashful she was. She sat back on her heels, looking around the coast. It was empty, but Kanan wasn’t even sure if she would care if it wasn’t. “Uh...d-do...” Ruby swallowed hard, averting her eyes and placing her hand on Kanan’s erection through her jeans. “Do you want me to lick here, too?”

 

Kanan damn near came in her underwear, nodding dumbly. “I-if you want,” Kanan added, digging her nails into the sand.

 

“Yeah, I do,” Ruby said, perhaps a bit  _ too _ chipper. Her nimble fingers fumbled with Kanan’s button and zipper, but she eventually undid it and pulled Kanan’s shaft out of the confines of her boxers. Ruby seemed amazed by it, but she was especially fascinated with the bead of pre-come sliding down the side. “Ha...it looks just like the ice cream cone.”

 

Kanan was a bit entertained by the comparison, if not embarrassed. Before she could make a cheeky reply, Ruby was leaning down and licking Kanan’s seed off of her shaft, causing Kanan to whimper and lift her hips a little bit. “R-Ruby-chan, that’s really good,” Kanan encouraged, her breath quickening.

 

“Sorry if I’m not great at this...I haven’t done something like this before,” Ruby said, licking her lips again. Ruby pouted her lips and pressed a kiss to the tip of Kanan’s dick before taking the head into her mouth and sucking gently, flicking her eyes up at Kanan in search of approval. Kanan’s moans must have said it all, because Ruby started trying to take more of Kanan’s shaft into her mouth. If Kanan wasn’t mistaken, she was rather greedy, starting to suck harder. However, she pulled back a couple of seconds later, breathing hard. “Ah, s-sorry...”

 

“No, it’s fine,” Kanan panted. “It’s a lot more sensitive...around the tip.”

 

That seemed to stir Ruby up again; she nodded with determination, pushing Kanan’s cock even farther down her throat than before. She whimpered softly, but held it there, impressing Kanan even more when she started to bob her head slightly and suck a little. Kanan’s hands were itching to press Ruby’s mouth down onto her cock and facefuck her, but she instead clutched at the sand, gasping Ruby’s name over and over. All traces of the ice cream’s chill were gone. Ruby’s mouth was hot and wet, and Kanan felt like she was just going to melt away inside of her. That thought made Kanan imagine being inside of Ruby’s tight pussy instead, fucking her hard against the rough sands of the beach. 

 

Kanan whispered for Ruby to suck harder, her cock twitching in Ruby’s mouth. Ruby complied instantly, pulling back so that only the head was in her mouth and sucking hard. She pulled off for a second, her pink lips glistening with pre-come. “L-like that, right, Kanan-senpai?”

 

“Yeah, yeah, it’s perfect, Ruby-chan,” Kanan praised. Ruby smiled a little and started sucking it again, making Kanan’s heart beat faster each time. Kanan could feel another bit of pre-come slipping into Ruby’s mouth, but Ruby pulled it off and licked it up desperately before returning to her previous ministrations. Ruby started to toy with Kanan’s balls, almost curiously. They were full of come that was just begging to be shot all over Ruby’s face, but Kanan was enjoying Ruby’s cute blowjob far too much to let it end so early. “Hey...s-stroke what isn’t in your mouth with your hand, okay?”

 

Once again, Ruby looked to Kanan for approval as her tiny hand wrapped around Kanan’s thick rod, her fingers not even able to touch. She started to pump her hand up and down while still fellating Kanan’s angry red tip, beginning to swirl her tongue around it like it was a lollipop. Or, perhaps, an ice cream cone.

 

Ruby pulled her hand away only minutes later, trying once again to take Kanan’s shaft deep in her throat. That time, however, she succeeded, able to take almost the whole thing inside while still sucking quickly and sending pulses of heat through Kanan’s body. Kanan’s chest was quickly rising and falling due to her heaving breaths, but she kept looking down at Ruby. Her brow was furrowed in concentration, her cheeks nearly hollowed with the force of her sucks. Whenever a couple of globs of Kanan’s pre-come had accumulated at her tip, Ruby would pull off and slurp it up, relentless.

 

Then, when she pulled off for the millionth time, she didn’t move back down, stroking Kanan’s cock furiously. Ruby used a little twisting motion when she got to the head of Kanan’s cock, causing Kanan to buck her hips. Whether it was intentional or not, Kanan didn’t care. “Kanan-senpai, I want to feel you...inside,” Ruby said, squeezing her legs together. 

 

And God, Kanan wanted nothing more. But she hadn’t even thought to bring a condom... “Uh, I-I don’t have anything with me,” Kanan admitted sheepishly, biting her lip. “But we can do something else. Come here.” Ruby looked quite confused, but she took her hand off of Kanan’s throbbing shaft and moved up her body. Kanan pulled her down into a kiss, and Ruby squealed, then reciprocated shyly. Kanan was trying to taste every inch of Ruby’s mouth, but Ruby was tentatively searching Kanan’s, easily letting Kanan dominate the kiss. Ruby pulled back, awaiting her next command. “Take off your underwear, then turn around and sit on my face.”

 

“W-won’t that hurt you?!”

 

“Don’t worry, it’s alright,” Kanan insisted. Ruby blushed and removed her underwear from underneath her uniform skirt, then straddled Kanan’s face. Ruby was wet, just as Kanan knew she would be. Before Kanan could even tell Ruby to, Ruby’s mouth was back on her cock, licking off the pre-come and then deepthroating her. Kanan muffled her moans in Ruby’s pussy, gratefully inhaling her heady scent. Kanan was almost dizzy with pleasure, jerking her hips up into Ruby’s mouth involuntarily. Ruby was letting out all kinds of cute high-pitched noises, but didn’t stop bobbing her head on Kanan’s erection.

 

Kanan herself was giving back to Ruby tenfold, allowing Ruby to grind against her face as Kanan shoved her tongue inside of her tight passage. Ruby pulled off and bit down into the skin of Kanan’s upper thigh, trying to muffle her shrieks of ecstasy. Her hand was still stroking Kanan eagerly, but clumsily. Kanan was far too high up to care about how graceful Ruby was; her touch felt good, and Kanan was going to make her feel the same. She reached up and clutched Ruby’s cute ass, pulling her tongue out and craning her neck a little so she could lash it against Ruby’s clit.

 

Ruby cried out, “Kanan-senpai, it-it feels really good!”

 

“Come on, Ruby-chan,” Kanan panted in response. “Keep on going with your mouth, alright?”

 

Ruby obediently put her mouth back on Kanan’s cock, instead going back to her previous technique of sucking on the head and stroking what couldn’t fit in her mouth. Kanan eased her tongue back inside of Ruby as a reward, tongue-fucking her desperately and trying not to thrust too hard into Ruby’s mouth. However, it was starting to border on impossible; Ruby’s mouth was so hot and soft, and Kanan could feel her balls starting to tighten as a sign of her oncoming climax.

 

Ruby seemed to be getting close, too. Kanan could feel Ruby trembling above her, and Ruby pulled off to say, “Kanan-chan, I think I’m going to come soon...”

 

“Yeah, me too,” Kanan groaned. They both returned to their duties with renewed vigor, feeding off of each other’s excitement. Ruby’s slick was all over Kanan’s face, but Kanan didn’t care, pulling her tongue out and lapping up Ruby’s sweet juices without remorse. Kanan couldn’t get enough of her taste, clutching Ruby’s hips and tugging her downwards. They were both so on edge; it was only a matter of who would give out first.

 

Apparently, Ruby’s amateur tonguework had turned her on quite enough; Kanan felt a soft flood against her lips, and Ruby pulled her mouth off of Kanan to scream her name over and over again. She was going buck wild atop Kanan’s face, riding hard and grabbing at Kanan’s hips. Kanan didn’t mind at all, ignoring her boner and letting Ruby get through her orgasm smoothly. However, once Ruby flopped down on top of Kanan with exhaustion, Kanan rolled her onto her back, straddling her face. Ruby opened her mouth wide, sticking her tongue out wordlessly and looking up at Kanan with pleading eyes. 

 

“Ah, Ruby-chan, that’s so perfect,” Kanan moaned, her voice hitching at the end. She stroked her cock quickly, no longer caring about making the moment last; she felt like she was going to pass out if she didn’t get some kind of release.

 

Thankfully, it didn’t take much. Within seconds, Kanan was coating Ruby’s face in her come, tossing her head back and letting the warmth of the summer sun tickle her neck. Even as her shaft grew more and more sensitive, she didn’t stop stroking herself, a guttural moan escaping her lips. She finally looked down at Ruby, who was swallowing as much as she could, but letting most of it hit her flushed face. By the time Kanan pulled back and fell to the sand, they were both a mess, coated in the other’s secretions and sweat and sand. Neither of them could have been happier.

 

Kanan pulled Ruby into her arms, kissing her deeply and slowly. Ruby wrapped her arms around Kanan as she did so, only able to moan weakly into Kanan’s mouth. When they pulled away, Ruby whispered, “Sorry about your ice cream.”

 

Kanan looked down to her side, and sure enough, there was her ice cream cone, dunked in the sand and utterly inedible. She could do nothing but laugh tiredly, pressing a kiss to Ruby’s forehead. “Don’t worry about it. After all, some treats are much better.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kanan: when its hot i eat ice cream
> 
> Me: hmmmm sounds like she gets her dick sucked on the beach....just my opinion...........


End file.
